It Started With A Kiss
by ILaffJoy
Summary: Naley / PWP, Smut / It started with a kiss, but it only left them wanting more..


_a/n I really don't want to post this or even finish it because I feel like it's so bad! (So if you're reading this, sorry! ) but since I already started it I felt wth ill just post it anyways, plus Mel had always been so supportive of me writing that I want to finish something so here it is.. Sorry I don't really know what this is .. bye *hides*_

She had no idea what compelled her to come with the other, maybe it was the other's voice, low and hot for her ears making her give in to its pleads, or maybe it was the way he looks at her, so tempting and powerful that she knew she could never deny him.

She's not stupid to not know what the other was offering when he invited her over to his apartment, but here she was in his bed, surrendering her whole body and heart completely to the man in front of her.

She felt her insides burn in anticipation as the other advanced forward, the other's tall body now straddling on top of hers. A loud gasp escaped her lips as the other settled on her hips, his hard erection pressing on her skin. She tightened her grip on the sheets to stop herself from pinning the man on top of her and grab that erection and feel its hardness in her hands. The dark thought was then blown by the wind as the other found her breasts, his thumb playing with her erect nipples. The predatory look his eyes are giving her adding to the lust that's growing in her head, wanting no more than to feel that strong hands on her bare skin.

The other seemed to share the same desires as he tears Haley's shirt and throw it aside. He leaned forward and sucked on her exposed cleavage. Haley gasped at the wonderful sensation, tickling every bit of pleasure in her body. "Oh Nathan!"

Nathan grinned, loving the way his name slips from Haley's lips, urging him to do everything it takes to hear it again, so he sucked her skin harder and massaged her bountiful breasts in ways he knows would bring Haley into a moaning mess.

He then guided his hands towards the clasp of her bra but paused wanting to give Haley a chance to stop him before it goes any further. Haley noticed the hesitation so she took Nathan's hands then kissed it softly before guiding it towards the clasp. Nathan smiled and leaned in for a kiss before unclasping the fabric then throwing it away. He immediately leaned forward wanting to devour the perfection in front of him. He flicked the tip of Haley's erect nipples before taking it in his mouth sucking it hard, and then taking more of Haley's breast loving how it fits perfectly in his whole mouth.

He spent a few minutes devouring those beautiful breasts, giving it the attention it deserves before bringing his tongue lower, sucking every inch of Haley's flawless skin before he stopped at her tummy. He darted his tongue at her belly button, licking its inside tickling Haley in heated pleasure. He then went lower stopping on top of Haley's waist, sucking the soft skin. He felt Haley's grip on his hair tighten pushing his head lower. But he decided to tease the other and went up instead of down as the other wishes. Haley groaned in frustration but it was soon replaced by moans of pleasure as she felt Nathan sucked on her breast again. She knew that the other has a fascination with her chest, she have caught him staring at it from time to time during their tutoring sessions and the thought of Nathan wanting her just fuels her pleasure.

"Yes Nathan! More please!" Haley screamed as Nathan devoured her breast with much want. He gave it one last suck before he slid his tongue up until it reached Haley's lips, he licked the pink beauty that willingly parted apart letting Nathan's tongue inside of its little paradise, which Nathan gladly explored as he licked every bit of the wet cavern. He slid his tongue in and out; Haley's tongue gladly joined the game as they playfully rubbed their tongues in a hot dance, sucking each other's lips with so much want as if they've been waiting for this moment for years.

Wanting more, Nathan started removing Haley's pants, and he licked his lips as he saw Haley's hot black lacy underwear.

"You're fucking perfect.." Haley shivered at the way Nathan said those words, and her pleasure escalated as Nathan leaned forward and licked her trough her underwear.

Nathan licked the length of her clothed crotch before reaching her clit and sucking it hard. Haley cursed as she pushed Nathan's head deeper into her pleasure, wanting more of that talented mouth.

Dying to taste the real thing, Nathan slowly removed Haley's underwear that's now wet with Haley's pleasure. He could feel himself harden as he saw Haley's now bare crotch ready to be devoured by him. And he did just that as he leaned forward and licked her whole crotch, loving the taste of Haley in her mouth.

Feeling the heated lust on his lower region, Nathan rid himself off his own clothes.

Haley's eyes glint with want as she gazed at Nathan's bare body, his erect member standing tall and proud as if knowing the greatness that it is.

Nathan chuckled seeing how the other's full attention was directed towards his cock.

"If you like it that much, you know you can do more than just stare right." Haley's eyes glint with desire as she sat up and started crawling near the other, her heart twinkling with lust as she eyed the erect member. She bit her lips as she slowly touched the thickness, loving the way it feels in her hands as she pumps its length. Feeling bolder, she leaned forward and darted her tongue out in an experimental taste, before taking it in her mouth and sucking it whole, all the while massaging Nathan's balls.

Haley gagged as Nathan started thrusting his hips upward, his length too big for Haley's petite mouth, but she's too hungry for the wonderful creation that she continued sucking, pumping the length her mouth can't reach.

She stopped as she felt Nathan tugged on her gently. "Lie down" Nathan whispered voice raspy from all the moans caused by the lovely lady on top of him.

Haley obeyed, laying her naked body at Nathan's soft sheets. Nathan was on top of her in a second as he slid his fingers inside Haley, his thumb massaging her clit, all the while staring at her with much desire.

Haley's whole body heated up at the stare that she found herself grabbing Nathan's head and sucking his lips in a mind blowing kiss.

"Fuck!" Haley gasped as she felt Nathan's fingers being replaced by his thick cock.

The pain seemed to bring a bit of sanity in her as she backed away, which wasn't much as he was lying on the bed.

"Lucas." She suddenly gasped, her eyes widening as guilt entered her.

Nathan stopped as the same emotion crawling into him.

Haley froze not knowing what to say, her heart suddenly clouded with guilt as she remembered her boyfriend who happened to be Nathan's brother as well, oh goodness what have she gotten herself into?

Nathan felt the hesitation so he sat up. He badly wanted to have Haley but he doesn't want to push her on to doing things she doesn't want to. He had been secretly admiring her for so long and wanted so bad to confess his feelings to the other but it was all crushed when Lucas confessed his liking for Haley, so he bottled his feelings to give way for his brother. But his feelings for Haley just escalated when she became her tutor. He grew closer to her to the point that he's no longer able to control his feelings. It started with a kiss, they we're walking in the docks after one of their tutoring sessions and was having one of their talks, he loves how he can open himself freely to Haley, he loves that the other was just there to listen and not judge him like the others do. He loves that he can be himself around her, that he doesn't need to be the all great Nathan Scott like his dad and everyone expects him to be. So he wasn't able to stop himself as he leaned in for a kiss, he was about to apologize but his apologies was thrown out of the window as he felt Haley kissed him back.

He knew it was wrong but he wants her too much, but no matter how strong his desires are for her she still comes first so he made a move to stand up and was almost out of the bed when he was stopped as Haley grabbed onto him.

He looked at her and saw the battling emotion in Haley's eyes.

Haley gulped, guilt and desire fighting over her head. She knew this was wrong, Lucas was nothing but good to her, but her heart had always belonged to Nathan. She had always liked the younger Scott but she have never thought that the other would reciprocate her feelings, she was nothing but plain old Haley compared to the multitude of girls that had been throwing themselves at him. So she said yes when Lucas asked her out but she felt like there's always something missing, that she's not truly happy and she found that happiness when Nathan kissed her. She wanted to confess and break up with Lucas but she doesn't have the heart to break his when he revealed about his HCM. She and Nathan tried to stay away from each other but their desire for each other burns deeply inside them that it wins every time.

So she closed her eyes knowing who won the silent debate. "I love you." She whispered as she leaned forward and kissed Nathan softly; throwing all the love she has in her heart for the other.

Nathan smiled on the confession, kissing back with as much love.

"I love you too." Nathan whispered as he softly lay Haley down and slowly slid his hard member inside Haley's tightness. Haley moaned, loving the feeling of her and Nathan's body joined as one. They succumbed on their love for each other, not having a care in the world as at that moment all they could think of is each other. Just for now.


End file.
